The Princess of Chomps
by 16KTS
Summary: When a Super Crown lands on a Chain Chomp the Chain Chomp turns into a girl. With memory of her being a Chomp. She is then freed by Bowser Jr and wants to protect him.
1. Chapter 1: Koopa Boy

**Chapter 1:Koopa Boy**

A long time ago right before there were any turtles to put chomp on chains and use them as a menace there was a crowned princess. She was visited by all amoung the land a magikoopa gave her a rose and told her she was beyond a beautiful and that she was destined for greatness. She loved the magikoppa so much that she invited the magikoopa over to hang out with her. The magikoopa kept on declining with the princess told the princess that one day she would hang out with said princess if she was able get rid of the spell that kept their human forms. The princess then went to visit a wizard on top of a mountain. To get rid of the princess' human form. The Wizard did as he was told and transformed her into a chomp. It was then discovered that the entire kingdom was nothing but chomps. Many years have passed. The kingdom that magikoopa once visited was now in ruins. The chomps roamed free until another magikoopa discovered a way to chain them up. And they did so. The only free chomps left were the royal family. But that soon changed. When the last prince was chained up in a dungeon not too far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. Many centuries have passed since then.

It was a nice day in the mushroom kingdom. A chomp barked at a random stranger carrying a crown on top of their head. This person looked human. But also smelled too much like the Mushroom people of Mushroom Kingdom. The chomp headed straight for this person. The person then dropped a crown while turning into one of those Mushroom people. "Oof. I gotta hurry," Said the mushroom person while running in the direction of a castle. The chomp looked at the crown and thought, "If a crown was able to do that to a mushroom person then I wonder what it'll do to me." The chomp then tried to go under the crown. But then the crown was then moved to the top of the chomp. The chomp suddenly became more human like. It also blacked out for a short time. "Ow! My chain doesn't seem to want to hold. Huh, is that my voice. Why aren't I barking." The human looked at the chain being part of a wooden stake. The human also sat down on the wooden stake. "How is it that I can talk now and why am I?" Then human then looked for some water to look at itself. There was no water nearby.

The human then saw a small turtle boy. The turtle boy looked defeated, as though he lost something like a battle. He was carrying a Koopa Clown Car. The human walked up to him and said, "Hey, can you please come over here." The turtle boy looked over at the human. And blushed at the human. The turtle boy then said, "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" The human looked at the turtle boy and shrugged. The turtle boy covered his eyes and said, "What do you want?" The human then said, "Can you free me? Please." The turtle boy took a peek at what she was attached to. "That chain looks a lot like a Chain Chomp chain," the turtle boy said. "Hold up. Let me see if I can break you free." The turtle boy walked over to where the wooden stake is in the ground. The turtle boy then undid the chain. The human then jumped on the turtle boy. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" the human was overly doing her thanks to the turtle boy. The turtle boy getting squashed by the human. "Ahhh get off me! I don't want to be totally squashed." The human got off of the turtle boy. "Oh, right I don't know what I look like. I'll walk to a river." The human walked on all fours to a river.

The human had short black hair, and a collar around the person neck. The person also looked at the teeth. The teeth were more like fangs than that of a normal human. The person also looked at the chest for a small bit. But shrugged it off to look at the person's full naked body. Obviously, it was female. She didn't realize it but no wonder why she made the small turtle boy blush. She was a naked girl to him. But what was outstanding at all was the fact that the human had a crown on top of her head. She turned to the small turtle boy. And took a good look at him. She realized he was very young and has a ponytail. In addition to the ponytail she noticed his bandana. "Hey I'm going to the nearest town, I want to know your name?" She asked the turtle boy while smiling. The turtle boy then said, "Bowser Jr." She turned to him. "Look, I'll meet you again. Just stay away from, any Chomps okay." Bowser Jr looked at her and shrugged. "Why?" he asked her. She looked at him with a murderess intent. "Because you wouldn't like any chomp to smell me." She said in a very bad way for Bowser Jr. "Anyways which way is the closest town from here?" She asked Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. then explained "It's a couple kilometers east, like 10 or 20." She nodded then headed down the road. Bowser Jr. then walked to his Koopa Clown Car. Then floated away from her.


	2. Chapter 2: Abandoned Kingdom

**Chapter 2**

**Abandoned Kingdom**

The girl was walking for miles. Until she found a building. She looked inside the building. She found some Mushroom people. She then knocked on the door hoping they would help her out. The door slowly opened. She then looked at the mushroom person who opened the door. "uh can I help you?" asked the mushroom person. "Yes, can you find me some clothes?" The Mushroom person looked at her for a second. "Hold on. I'll check if we got something," The Mushroom person said to her. She was waiting there for a while. The Mushroom person came back with a dress. She looked at the dress for a second. Then shrugged. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll give you some money as soon as I put this on." The Mushroom Person walked back inside the house. She quietly walked away from the house to find a bush to hide in while she's getting dressed. She found a bush very close to the house. She then got dressed behind the bush. And came back to pay the mushroom people. She gave the Mushroom person money then left.

She kept on walking til she found a castle. She stopped in the courtyard of the castle. "So, this is what happened to the old Chomp Kingdom," She sighed. She didn't know whether or not everyone else survived or died do to her connection to this place already. She looked around and found an old photo. A Picture of a Young Koopa Kid that looked a little like Bowser Jr. and a Magikoopa. She then looked at the back. There was something written on the back. "Lord Bowser, I took care of the kingdom from love Kamek." She sat down and said, "I should look for this Lord Bowser then. Maybe I will find out what happened here." She then left the castle. However right by the castle was a town. She decided to visit the town.

The Town was full of those mushroom people and some even had chomps. She only wanted to ask somebody in town when she felt a tug on her neck. She turned around to find a chomp pulling on her chain. She knelt down. "Oh, can you not do that please. It hurts my neck! Okay," She said looking at the chomp. The chomp let go of her chain. She then put the chain around her body. "Now I have to ask somebody in town. If they know something." She found an Inn and went inside. She wanted to ask the inn keeper some questions. But she found a Koopa looking at her. The Koopa then said, "Okay, Miss we don't allow chains in this inn." She looked at the koopa angrily while growling. The Koopa didn't ignore her. "Look if you need another talk, Miss. It's one of the rules that we have beside not serving chained up people." She looked annoyed at him, "Look I just need you to answer my questions? Then I'll leave." The Koopa was then said in a serious tone, "WE DON'T SERVE CHAINED UP PEOPLE! Please leave this establishment." She wanted to be more reasonable to the Koopa but before she could do anything she was tossed out by the bodyguard who were a bunch of strong Koopas. She was thrown right by a place called "Mario Plumbing Service." She got up and walked inside to see a Mustache on a brown hair man dressed in Green. He also had a L on his hat. She just looked at him. Then said, "Hey I need information. Can you help me?" The person turned to her. "No, Mario is not here yet. But I'm sure he'll be back. Like he always does." She turned to the person and said, "I need you to tell answer some questions?" She asked the man in green. The man in green then said, "Well I'm all ears miss? Ask away." "Do you know where Bowser lives? And what happened to the castle out there? And why do some places no serve chained people?" The man in Green then said, "Bowser lives in a castle underground. He doesn't normally call us. That Castle out there was destroyed. And some places have rules." She then said, "Thank you. I'll find this Bowser on my own."

She then left the establishment, then went towards where she heard screams. She couldn't ignore screams. They were rather loud. When she got close there, there were chomps surrounding Bowser Jr. and what looked like a bigger magikoopa. "Hey young master, didn't that young lady you talked say stay away from chomps!" Yelled the magikoopa. Bowser Jr then yelled, "Just get somebody that can deal with them. Whether it be Mario, my dad, or somebody." The chomps stopped and turned around to see her looking at them. She walked to Bowser Jr. "What did I say?" Bowser Jr. then said, "Well I just needed to steal something. And these chomps showed up ready to bite me." She put her hand on her hips while he was talking about this. "Really. Because it seems to be a lie to me. Tell me the truth." She said looking at Bowser Jr. wanting a genuine truth. Bowser Jr. looked at the magikoopa. Who did say, "Well he was going to steal something from the castle over there but I heard he should stay away from chomps so I came with him to protect him." She looked at the magikoopa. "Please these chomps are weaklings." She said that while looking at Bowser Jr.

Suddenly one of the chomps jumped to attack both Bowser Jr. and the magikoopa. She stopped the one with both with hands. She then kicked the chomp away when she dropped the chomp. Some of the chomps backed down but a bigger chomp showed up and looked at her. She turned to the bigger chomp and looked at it. She growled at the bigger chomp. The bigger chomp barked at her. She froze. She was still angry attacking the person that freed her. The bigger chomp noticed a crown on top of her head and barked at her. She gently grabbed the crown. "I'm sorry for my actions. I promise I won't do it again," She said while she moved her hands back down. The bigger chomp nodded and went away as well as the other chomps. She turned to Bowser Jr. "Anyways I want to ask you a couple questions? The first one being what happened to that ruined kingdom over there? And where can I find Bowser?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Chapter 3**

**The Meeting!**

Bowser Jr. looked at the lady. "Uhhh he's lives in a castle that I live in, and I'm his…" The magikoopa then said, "Quiet young master. If I remember correctly young master here is going to a village of goombas would you like to join?" The girl knew the magikoopa was going to keep him from finishing his statement butit sounded as though he knows where this Bowser lives. She shrugged. "Look I want to know what happened to a kingdom, and…" She was immediately dismissed by the magikoopa. Magikoopa then said, "Okay young master, if I go with you to protect you from Chomps or you can go back to the castle now." Bowser Jr. Shook his head. "Would you stop!" He yelled at the magikoopa. "There's a reason why I hate it being coddled like a defenseless goomba and right now, I want to answer her question." Bowser Jr. then cleared his throat. "Anyways I was going to say I am Bowser's own son but I'm pretty sure the Koopa Kids aren't followed by a magikoopa. And I was going to get something I left." The girl then said, "What did you leave. I can find it." Bowser Jr. didn't look at her. Bowser Jr. "A wand!"

Then the magikoopa looked at the Bowser Jr. "Uhhh young master are you sure you should tell a total stranger to help. We don't know where she is even from and who she even is? And…" The girl knelt down to Bowser Jr. "I'd be glad to help as long as you tell me where your father is." Bowser Jr. Smiled. "Good thing Papa doesn't know about the lost kingdom. He told me that is where the wand is a powerful chomp lay!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "Anyways why would a stranger like you help." She looked at him. "To help the one that freed me of course. Since you left, I found some clothes and I'm ready for anything." Then the Magikoopa walked up to her to take a look at her. "I dunno young master, she doesn't look the type to betray us or leave us." Bowser Jr. then said, "I would be glad to have her with us did you not see what she did to those chomps. She spooked them that alone is good enough for me. Besides we don't know her name."

She then said, "I'm afraid I can't say my name. Because I was alone for so long, that I don't really remember it." They both looked at her. Bowser Jr. just shrugged while the Magikoopa grabbed her wand. Magikoopa then said, "Well then." Bowser Jr just said, "Who cares what we call her. I say we take her along after all you saw what she did to those chomps. And I could use a third guard with me." The Magikoopa then said to Bowser Jr, "I don't think that's wise, after all, if we don't know her name then what do you suggest." Bowser Jr thought about it. "I know let's call her Miss Chompy," Bowser Jr. said reluctantly. Magikoopa then said to the girl, "Well do you agree to be called that." She looked positively glowing and exclaimed "I LOVE IT!" Bowser Jr. smiled at her. Magikoopa just looked at Bowser Jr with a I hope you know what you're doing look. Miss Chompy just jumped up and down for joy then stopped. "I just remembered something. A name, and it's Princess Chompenstein III. But I prefer Miss Chompy over that name. It's a little bit easier." The girl said putting her finger towards her lips. Bowser Jr. stunned. "You only remember your name, now?" Compenstein then said. "Yep. I don't really remember who my parents were and I just want to know what happened to that ruined kingdom that I was at earlier." Bowser Jr. looked at magikoopa. Magikoopa then sighed with relief. "Well we are going to a ruined kingdom. To look for a power that is would be dangerous for one to carry like a wand so powerful that it turned an entire race of people..." magikoopa said without finishing the statement. Bowser Jr then yelled, "Come on slow pokes we need to hurry to that kingdom before anybody else. Comes and stops us." Magikoopa sighed and followed suit along with Chompenstein.

They walked a long way to get to a desert town. Bowser Jr. looked at Chompenstein and magikoopa struggling to catch up. Bowser Jr. then said. "It's break time." Chompenstein looked at Bowser Jr. then said, "But I'm still wide awake I can keep going for mi…" She then dropped to the ground. Bowser Jr. "See your body knows best Miss Chompy. I am also tired and so is this magikoopa," Bowser Jr. said while smiling at Chompenstein. Magikoopa then said, "Good she's sleeping. Now are you sure it's okay to bring her with us after all. Your dad might want to meet her after you get done." Bowser Jr. sighed. "I know we should worry about Papa, but right now he is fighting that bad man Mario. And told me to find him this wand to give him more power. Besides she wants to come with us I'd say bring her along." Bowser Jr. yawned. "Anyways Miss Chompy has the right idea, let's just get to bed. Then in the morning let's go."


End file.
